Rand and The Shohoku Incident
by A.Askal
Summary: Well folks...it has to happen. With Rand's Aiel height and the rest of the WOT jockeys, Shohoku simply has to play a game with them. And with the Dark One himself watching from the stands...


Slamdunk/Wheel of Time Crossover  
  
Title: Shohoku High versus Ryuu-Omare Kawaru  
  
Team Shohoku  
  
4. Takenori Akagi (Center)  
  
5. Kiminobu Kogure (Shooting forward)  
  
6. Yasuharu Yasuda  
  
7. Ryota Miyagi (Point guard)  
  
8. Tetsushi Shiozaki  
  
9. Satoru Kakuta  
  
10. Hanamichi Sakuragi (Power forward)  
  
11. Kaede Rukawa (Shooting forward)  
  
12. Kentarou Ishii  
  
13. Satoru Sasaoka  
  
14. Hisashi Mitsui (Small forward)  
  
15. Toki Kuwata  
  
Team Ryuu-Omare Kawaru (Trans: Dragon Reborn)  
  
23. Rand al' Thor  
  
7. Perrin Goldeneyes  
  
10. Mat Cauthon  
  
11. Lan al'Mandragoran  
  
8. Dannil  
  
12. Thom  
  
15. Juilin Sandar  
  
20. Rhuarc of Taardad  
  
13. Taim  
  
45. Logain  
  
Audience  
  
WOT  
  
Dark One  
  
Lanfear  
  
Moghedien  
  
Naebilis  
  
Shoyo  
  
4. Kenji Fujima (Point guard)  
  
5. Toru Hanagata (Center)  
  
Ryonan  
  
4. Jun Uozumi (Center)  
  
7. Akira Sendoh (Forward / Point guard)  
  
Kainan  
  
4. Sinichi Maki (Point guard)  
  
5. Kazuma Takasago (Center)  
  
6. Souichiro Jin (Shooting guard)  
  
Chapter 1. Sparks  
  
The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In one Age, called the Fifth Age by some, an Age yet to come, an Age long past, a wind rose among the Hills of Tokyo, south of the Tokyo capital. The wind was not the beginning. There are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of the Wheel of Time. But it was a beginning.  
  
The wind swirled slowly down the hills to the valleys and centers of population. It can be said that the wind was looking for some victim, some victim to irritate, to annoy. As it went past the Kaige Train station, it paused, looked down, and if a wind can be said to smile, then anyone looking can tell that the wind was smiling. It found its victim. It took a deep breath - if a wind can be said to take breath - and lunged down towards the victim - a lanky fellow with a ridiculous mop of red-hair and stupid-looking face. The wind went down and down and down, grinning viciously - if a wind can be said to grin viciously - and made contact with the victim's forehead. The wind made a face - if a wind can be said to make a face - as it made contact. And in a ridiculous manner, it bounced away like some insignificant thingy, away and away and away from the setting of our story, and while it cried sheepishly - if a wind can be said to cry sheepishly - it went past the boundaries of the station, past the groves of sakura trees, past the hills and towards the coast of Japan, and thus its part in our tale comes to an end.  
  
Kaige Train Station. The Shohoku Highschool Basketball Team had just defeated the Tokyo Third-District Champions during the Tokyo Invitationals. They were talking excitedly about their recent victory as they stepped inside the express. Sakuragi kept on calling Akagi brother-in-law, to Akagi's irritation, and this is where the real story begins...  
  
"Brother!! That last slamdunk of yours sure hit the spot!", announced a wild-eyed Sakuragi, as he rubs his forehead. Something had just hit him awhile ago, but he doesn't know what.  
  
"Shut-up.", replied Akagi.  
  
"Oh! Oh! And that shot-block you did against that stupid center was like, totally embarassing man!", continued Sakuragi, eyes sparkling.  
  
"You're an idiot."  
  
Then Sakuragi embraced Akagi in front of all the passengers. Akagi's eyes went big, and he spluttered words of incredulity as he looked at the passengers for any sign of a smile.  
  
"Idiots.", a man in a dark trenchcoat said.  
  
Everyone who heard gasped. Miyagi, Mitsui, and Rukawa, who were listening in amusement at the exchange, turned around towards the bitchy fellow. Rukawa crossed his arms and a dark shadow crossed his face, like some suspenseful anime trick usually done to produce an I'm-so-cool-you're-in-trouble effect.  
  
Trouble is brewing. 


End file.
